


Twelve days of Christmas

by Aemtha



Series: The Hunter's Daughter [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anti-Santa, Christmas celebration, F/M, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a Hunter, Scarecrow - Freeform, Underground Monsters, With A Twist, aboveground monsters, santa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemtha/pseuds/Aemtha
Summary: Hint: (Y/n) goes on a hunt.Spin off to Monster Season in preparation for Christmas.Usually, in my other stories, I would make bonus chapters. But sometimes it gets in the way with the true plot, so I'll just make a new book about it.If there are readers who have not read Monster Season, go ahead and read that first. Or if y'all don't want to, I'll just add a small recap in the notes before the start of the chapter, who the characters I'm going to use and what not.





	1. they ganged up against poor me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the first day of Christmas, my loved ones did to me, they ganged up against poor me
> 
>  
> 
> Adamantine is (Y/n)’s familiar. A familiar is a shapeshifter, from a certain animal to a human. They are servants to witches or warlocks. (Y/n) is not a witch, but Adamantine chose to be of service to her.

“i didn’t know (y/n) owned a car.” 

 

“She does. It’s in... wait a minute.” Frisk stood abruptly from the couch, his feet quickly brought him to where Sans stood by the window, lifting up the curtain Sans held so that he could see better. Lo and behold, (Y/n) closed the door of her vehicle, rounding around it to walk up to the patio of the house.

 

The front door swung open and (Y/n) entered, in a second before she push it back behind her, Frisk had fired a question to her. “Why is your car out?” His reply came as something thrown at his face. It landed on his arms and he could very well see the first page. “You’re going on a hunt.”

 

“It’s that time of the year, where Santas reward the good and well behaved kids and those anti-Santas who punish the naughty ones. I wonder if an anti-Santa would come barging through our door and whoop your ass.”

 

At the mention of a hunt, Adamantine’s head popped out from kitchen, a grin stretching on his face. “Delightful!”

 

“Hunt?” Toriel peeked out as well, followed by Undyne and Papyrus whose heads were under the Queen’s, parroting the word.

 

“School bullies missing.” Frisk read out loud the headline, his lips pursed after saying it. “What’s the battle plan?”

 

“I’ll be going. It’s two states over so if I go now, it would at least take me a day or two to get there. Adamantine would stay at the bunker in case I need information,” at the mention of his name, the familiar called out a ‘Roger that!’ and practically flew all the way to the stairs with how fast he went. “Sorry, guys,” (Y/n) said as she faced the monsters in the room with a look of guilt. “I have to do this.”

 

“Can’t we just come with you?” Undyne whined as she leaned against the doorframe and crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“I am not willing to stop you from enjoying your first Christmas celebration.” (Y/n) mimicked her posture and adding a furrowing of her eyebrows to emphasize her final decision.

 

“Christmas is a human thing. We aren’t humans.” The Captain of the Royal argued.

 

“You were excited to take part of it.” (Y/n) did not let her sway and continued to stand on that foot.

 

“I’m also excited to take go on a hunt. Hey, punk! I haven’t been to your bunker yet! You promised!”

 

“WE WANTED TO JOIN YOU IN A HUNT BEFORE WE LEARNED OF THIS CHRISTING THE MAS.” Papyrus piped, Undyne nodding her head in agreement. 

 

‘Ugh, not you, too.’ (Y/n) raised her sight up at the ceiling. It’s fine to bring someone with her, but it’s too dangerous. Dangerous for her, for the group and for whoever got the kids and she doesn’t even know how many of them were kidnapped or something. Toriel hovering over Frisk is a nuisance in itself, sometimes her mothering would extend to (Y/n) and she can be found smothered with lost affection. Lost affection because never grew up with a mother nor a mother-figure, so she’d be told to stop something she is capable of doing since she’s an adult. Last night, she suddenly can’t go to the local bar in town even though she’s just gonna restock on some alcohols and the so. 

 

Alphys is out of the question, like the monster looked like she would faint every time she deemed something as inspiring or jaw-dropping happening to (Y/n). The human was still suspicious of the dinosaur/lizard monster ever since a new manga released and its plot that seemed extremely familiar.

 

Undyne... Undyne would find a way to kill in any way. May not be the proper way to fully exterminate the creature, but it would definitely be like she destroyed it. But the role she has in the Royal Court, she can be reasonable and actually decent. Then there’s Papyrus, that cute cinnamon roll that almost impaled her with a bone of the afterlife. Good thing for her that she never looked down on him even with his naivety, through past experiences, that could get her a ticket to death’s hands because she actually uses that technique sometimes.

 

Frisk and Sans stood at her peripheral vision, her haze lingering at the latter. Her last bet was winning over that skeleton.

 

 

 

This is not going well.

 

“Sans, it’s too dangerous. I may be a woman of risk, but I am not letting Frisk go with me. And don’t say you’ll watch over him because if you’re starting with him then you’ll have to handle Toriel, Papyrus and Undyne. Alphys said she’d rather drown in anime marathon.”

 

“do you think i could go against the queen? what kind of impression have i made for you to assume i could do that?”

 

“Frisk!”

 

“I can’t win when it’s you, how else could I fair with Mom.”

 

“Frisk! I can’t bring all of you! Do you want me to die?!”

 

“That’s why you have us! To make sure you don’t die!”

 

“Frisk!”

 

“Sans!”

 

“(y/n).”

 

“Frisk.”

 

“(Y/n).”

 

“Fuck you, guys. I thought you’re on my side.”

 

“we like to stay on the winning side, thanks.”


	2. two headache pills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the second day of Christmas my loved ones gave to me, two headache pills and they kept ganging up against me.
> 
>  
> 
> So in my story Monster Season, Frisk and (Y/n) are cousins. While Frisk is the Savior of monsters of the Underground, (Y/n) is the protector of humans and defender of monsters of the Aboveground. The Hunter’s daughter series is inspired from Supernatural and a bit of Trese. So (Y/n) is a hunter, but only kills for a reason.

Welcome!

 

Frisk had his socked feet raised on the seat, he knew how much he could get in trouble if he dares to have his shoes on them. His eyes staring at the side of where Undyne sat and in front of her, Papyrus who took shotgun. There was no snow in this part of the state, just cold winds and low temperatures. The greenery they passed would sway and seem calm. Doesn’t look much different from the nature of Ebott Town, well that’s Frisk’s impression of nature, everything’s green and brown and if they aren’t those two colors then they’re most likely to be seen as solid form of rainbows.

 

And out of those colors, there’s a scarecrow.

 

A freaking scarecrow.

 

“What the hell? Why is there a scarecrow in the forest?” Frisk frowned as Papyrus and Undyne stared at it until the car drove far away enough and leaving it behind. The car itself is traversing in a timberland before they would reach the suburb.

 

“Who cares? It’s not yours, if a person wants to have a scarecrow somewhere, they might as well do so because no one can stop him.” (Y/n) shrugged and eased up on the gas pedal when they reached the first clump of houses of the city. The ride was silent except for the Christmas songs playing in the radio, when (Y/n) insisted that they can’t do anything if she wants to celebrate with a little spirit, Frisk really knew that the woman’s still guilty for taking them with her in exchange for the party. When they reached the motel they’re going to stay in for the duration of the hunt, they waited by the car while (Y/n) checked in. 

 

But that was what should have been done. She got a phone call from a fellow hunter, a total sweetheart with a completely unusual personality for a hunter. Anyway, that conversation consisted of confused screeches more than decent exchange of information which lasted for at least ten minutes. And when she went back to her car, she only saw Undyne standing with her arms settled on the roof of her car and chin on top of them. “If you’re here, and I’m here... now what?”

 

“Frisk said he’s going to start investigating.”

 

“Sans and Papyrus are with him?” Undyne’s response was a nod and (Y/n) wanted to dig her palms inside her eye sockets. “He won’t be able to start anything if two living and breathing skeletons are in town, it’s not like monsters have been out of Ebott!”

 

There was truth in that statement as Undyne twisted her body, setting her elbows on the roof and one eye looking at the park beyond the road. Sure enough, there was a crowd surrounding the two brothers and Frisk was by the outer circle. Luckily for him, he was able to take a child’s attention and speak with him if the wailing girl and Frisk with a frowny face is anything to go by. “At least everyone else isn’t minding those two, children just can’t always talk about disappearances and not take things to different levels.” She sighed then proceeded to walk around the car to reach Undyne and went pass her to supposedly head for the park if it weren’t for Undyne grabbing her by the freaking hair. “Agh! Wha—“

 

“So how does this work?” The captain queried, the hunter was still vague on her answers before and since she’s part of this, she might as well know.

 

“We rest for the night. Tomorrow, we start interrogating the witnesses, spot out if there are victims who escaped from torture and possible death.”

 

“That’s it?” Undyne tilted her head, obviously doubting that it was that easy as (Y/n) portrayed it as.

 

“You wish,” She snorted. “But I’ll let you worry about those first. I wouldn’t like to sizzle your fins.”

 

“You’re going to be the one sizzling on my spears.”

 

“I’d wait for that day and then laugh in your face.”

 

 

 

Back and forth.

 

Forth and back.

 

To and fro.

 

Kept on doing so.

 

“Christ, Frisk! You’re going to wear the carpet and burn the wood by friction with that pace!” (Y/n) barked and downright threw the barrel of the pistol she disassembled, Frisk instantaneously halted in step and she had the gut feeling that he would do that. So, flying in the metaphorical shadow of the barrel was the magazine and it hit home at Frisk’s temple.

 

“Moliah, Enrico and Brick were the names of the bullies.” He mumbled, softly pressing against the area where the bullet holder had made contact to her being.

 

“I know how to read, Frisk.” Cue the eye roll and (Y/n) threw the cloth on the bed she sat on.

 

Frisk bent down to pick up the parts of the gun and handing them back to the owner. “The report mentioned they were bullies, but not the fact that they’re orphans.”

 

“So our anti-Santa has a diet for naughty and unfortunate children, wonderful,” (Y/n) played more with the blocks of the weapon before putting Humpty Dumpty back together again. “Get some rest, brat. You’re going to need it.”

 

“But I’m not yet tired.” He whined and slumped in place, swinging his arms left and right.

 

“Do you want to spar?”

 

“I remember I said I am sooo tired,” His correction was fast as he trudged to the shared bed between him and his cousin. He flopped his whole body on the mattress and pulled the fluffy comforter that was wrapped around (Y/n)’s shoulder to cover himself. “Goodnight, sleep tight, snooze with one eye open.”

 

Undyne pouted from the couch, taking dibs on the furniture once she landed sights on it. “I got only one eye.”

 

“Then don’t snooze at all.” 

 


	3. three lost kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the third day of Christmas me and my loved ones tried to find, three lost kids, two headache pills and they kept on ganging up against me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry, I based FBI from the Supernatural and since I am not really American nor am I an American Citizen or anything that involves that, I am like using Supernatural but it’s not that I think the FBI are like the ones in Supernatural. So, like, this is a disclaimer that I know nothing, and it’s just for the sake of fiction.

(Y/n) stood in front of the body mirror, tying her hair in a neat bun. She had on her FBI costume of slacks and a coat over a pristine white button up polo. The room she had taken for the duration of the hunt had two queen beds and a couch with a built in kitchenette and bathroom. Undyne and Papyrus are keeping the groceries they bought this morning by the cabinets, shelves and the refrigerator. Sans and Frisk sat side by side on a bed, watching (Y/n) preparing. “i don’t see why you shouldn’t be wearing this back at home.” Sans said as he had his phalanges curled over his mandible in a manner of cupping his chin. His ever permasmile turned a little sly with each passing second as (Y/n) finished applying a dominant dark red tint of lipstick on her luscious lips.

 

“Are you kidding me?” She pouted and glared at the skeleton from the mirror. “I look like a secretary for a firm. Do you get me? I’m the secretary for a group of people who are for the law but then they’re secretly part of the mafia. I sit behind a desk, a stapler is my only weapon and a freaking envelope cutter.”

 

“i like desks, they’re firm and stable to sleep on.”

 

“The gods are against you, Sans. I’m no actual secretary and I know how to handle my guns.”

 

“i think the gods are smiling down at me,” He snickered as her whole body tensed, his eye lights trained at the her butt cheeks that was hugged perfectly by the pants. Though, he quickly fell backwards when he received a pillow on the face. A squeak of an ‘ack!’ coming from him as a result.

 

“Sans, do not ogle (Y/n). That’s disgusting to me.”

 

“UNDYNE..” Papyrus called to his best friend beside him, (Y/n) dropped the lipstick inside her makeup bag and proceeded to check her phone.

 

“Yes, Papyrus?”

 

“PERMISSION TO OGLE FREELY AT (Y/N).”

 

“Permission GRANTED. FUHUHU!”

 

“Hey!” (Y/n) gasped while Frisk grumbled an ‘oi.’ with what may be thought as a dark look on his face. Papyrus and Undyne shared a laugh while Sans went to sit again. Only for the top of his skull to press against something soft. Frisk got a kiss on his forehead from (Y/n), a small ‘NYEH!’ slightly confirmed that Papyrus got his own kiss too. She was fast, after having a fist bump with Undyne, she was out.

 

Undyne giggled as she saw all three of them wore the lipstick stain quite proudly. “Pay up, lover boys.” She made laid out her hands and waved her fingers to Papyrus and Sans. Both brothers leaned to take out their wallets, but they stopped as they stared wide eyed at each other.

 

“SANS! I DID NOT KNOW YOU WERE INVOLVED IN THIS!”

 

“uhh... same here, pap.”

 

“FUHUHU! Definitely! The two of you are very much involved in this.”

 

“I don’t like what you’re doing, Undyne.” Frisk stood up on his feet to then rub off the red mark.

 

“Aww, Frisk, are you looking out for your big cousin?” The fish monster cooed and taunted with a high pitched tone, clasping her hands together and pushing them against a cheek.

 

“Should I not? She got my back, I have hers.”

 

 

 

“What’s this? It looks familiar.” Undyne played with a plant and Papyrus continued to stroll forward on the sidewalk, Sans right behind him. So when Undyne suddenly stopped to smell a freaking flower, Frisk bumped right into her.

 

“It’s called a mistletoe, Undyne.”

 

“But it doesn’t have a smell of a mistletoe!”

 

“They don’t usually have a scent.”

 

“But our bar soap is mis—“

 

“It’s a lie.”

 

Undyne snapped her head to the side so that her one good eye could stare as Frisk strolled ahead, his hands folded behind his back. She pursed her lips together to stop her wild laugh that is surely to come out.

 

“hey, kiddo.”

 

“Yes, Sans?”

 

“that mistletoe you two were talking about back there.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“is it the one that humans would kiss under it?”

 

“Yup!” Frisk popped the ‘p’.

 

“what’s up about that?”

 

“To put it in a simple way, the story was that a god died when struck by a mistletoe branch. But the god was brought back to life and his mother was so happy that she made the mistletoe a symbol of love and promising to bestow a kiss upon anyone who passes under it,” Frisk explained and shrugged his shoulders. “It’s just a myth.”

 

“you guys dispels myths.”

 

“Eh, sometimes they’re just that.”

 

“SO IF WE STAND BENEATH A MISTLETOE, I AM FORCED TO KISS YOU AND MY BROTHER?”

 

“Not really. But it’s a good excuse to get one from the person you really really like.”

 

 

 

_Good kid._

 

_Good kid._

 

_Good kid._

 

_Ate his vegetables._

 

_Takes out the trash when told._

 

_Sleeps when it’s bedtime._

 

_Washes their hands before meals._

 

_Sparkly teeth._

 

_Cute deep dimples._

 

_The smile of an angel._

 

“How come this anti claus wants them?” (Y/n) muttered underneath her breath.

 

“Agent?” (Y/n) bit the inside of her cheek, her lips pouting then stretched into a practiced smile. She twirled a strand of her hair around a finger, it was released out of its bun when the sun set. The chair in front of her was pulled back and a man sat down, “Still doing research on those lost causes?”

 

“They’re not lost causes, Inspector. You should know that.”

 

“That’s what the feds always think?”

 

“Anyone who believes in justice,” (Y/n) turned her smile to him, “Did you get my files?” Folders slammed on the table and the Inspector sent her his own smirk.

 

“Now for that Christmas date.”

 

“Make it worth my time, Jameson. I got better things to do than doing you."


	4. Four harmless pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the fourth day of christmas, my loved ones did to me, four sneaky pranks, three lost kids, two headache pills and they kept on ganging up against me.

 

“I was wondering what jerky tasted like, I would have thought they’d taste like jerks but they’re not and I love this now.”

 

“go, undyne. chomp like a champ.”

 

“I sure wish jerks taste like jerky so they’re easy to eat and no regrets.”

 

“You are a bad influence to me, punk.”

 

“You wonder, too.”

 

“Guilty as charged.”

 

“I DON’T THINK IT’S APPROPRIATE TO EAT JERKS NO MATTER WHAT ANIMAL THEY ARE.”

 

“Get down!!”

 

Undyne tugged unto the front of Papyrus’ scarf and just downright tripped Frisk so that he’d fall on all fours. The two tall monsters bent down while Sans was left to stumble on their legs. Brunet locks flowed as Frisk turned his head left and right to check his surroundings. “What! What? Assassin?”

 

“Even better!” Undyne pressed her hand on top of her head to twist it to the right and lift a little to look above the table. They were beside a cafe, found themselves underneath a table and peeking into the cafe window.

 

“WHAT? WHAT’S BETTER THAN AN ASSASSIN? THEY ARE GREAT!”

 

“We haven’t met a single assassin, yet,” The Captain said. “But there is someone who is better than any assassin, and we know her.”

 

“(Y/N)?”

 

“Yup! Hunters are badass.”

 

 

 

 

 

“You love pie, don’t ya?”

 

“Oh yeah, one cheap trick to win my heart, but that won’t do good on ya. You gotta earn those brownie points.”

 

“So, do I get a bite?”

 

“You‘re not my other half, darling. Buy yourself, this one’s mine.”

 

“Well that’s harsh.”

 

“Being a federal agent is business which means I’m business, so you get the business, dear. Suck it up.” (Y/n) said in a singsong voice, happily munching on her pie. She was sure that his mouth was moving, but she didn’t mind that, (Y/n) was more focused at the three monsters and one human kid that seem to be playing dog.

 

And she did not like the look on Frisk’s face. It could take a semblance with Lucifer’s maniacal one. The right dose of scary, childish with an unfair weight of wisdom to it.

 

(Y/n) saw the face of Satan and she sees it on Frisk’s freaking face, resulting with her casting a deadpan at the cousin.

 

 

 

 

“you can lipread?” Sans’ eyebrow ridges narrowed as he’s now seated on the outdoor chair, staring at the boy in amazement.

 

“Sometimes, you get deaf on the job. If you’re being talked to or being insulted or the enemy thought you couldn’t hear whatever juicy information they are exchanging, then you need to know.” Frisk shrugged his shoulders. All four of them now sat by the garden, keeping an eye on (Y/n) and her date.

 

“and you’re lipreading (y/n).”

 

“She gives S class sass.”

 

“I DON’T GET IT,” Sans’ and Frisk’s eyes drifted to Papyrus whose head was turned to where (Y/n) and her date were. “SHE’S STILL DOING THE CASE, RIGHT? THEN WHY IS SHE WASTING TIME ON THAT DOCTOR?”

 

“Inspector.” Frisk corrected.

 

“DOCTOR.”

 

“Inspector.”

 

“...”

 

“Inspector.”

 

“DOCTOR.”

 

“WHO CARES! (Y/n)’s on a date! I am a witness to (Y/n) dating!”

 

“Yeah,” Frisk pressed his palm against his cheek, his arm on the table and his eyes trained to the pair. “It’s a miracle, but she’s not interested in that guy.”

 

“how do you know?” Sans tried to analyze them, she looks dandy with her pie and her smiles.

 

“Her legs are crossed tight,” Frisk pointed out. “If she’s interested, she should be a little more relaxed.”

 

“and you know this — why?”

 

“Where’d you think I got my flirty personality? Definitely not from God.”

 

“you’ve got that look on your face…”

 

“What look?” He grinned the same size of Sans’ permasmile, exactly the same and mocking.

 

“are you going to play matchmaker?”

 

“Maybe… hey, Sans, throw me a bone here.”

 

 

 

 

 

(Y/n) took a sip of her beer, putting down the utensil to reach over for a folder on top of the pile, flipping it open and reading their contents. Her eyes widened, inconspicuous to the man in front of her who had a lovestruck appearance as he stared at her. Her fingers tugged the picture that was pinned with a paperclip. It contained a young girl with dutch style twin braids, a mole under her left eyebrow and a timid smile. She know this kid, she knows she does. “Ja-“

 

screeeeee..

 

plak!

 

crack crack crack!

 

Gasps were heard and (Y/n) lifted her gaze at the right time to see the word horrified imprinted on Jameson’s face as he fell awkwardly to the side and on his back. She brought the picture up to cover the lower half of her face, biting on her tongue to stop herself from laughing. (Y/n)’s eyes flicked to the group that was supposed to be strolling around the area instead of staying near her. Undyne was pounding on the table and the human is actually worried that she’d break it, Papyrus had both hands to cover his face as he seemed to be lecturing his brother while Sans and Frisk had a high-five with matching sneaky grins.

 

“I knew you fell for my charms, but you could at least stop yourself from physically doing so.”

 

Tilting her head to the side, she spotted what must be the broken leg of Jameson’s chair and the pieces of saucer that crashed on the floor. Tea splatted on his face and all over his fancy shirt. (Y/n) placed the beer on the table and she inhaled sharply before taking the plate of her pie and the files, in those short seconds, the table’s legs that were on the man’s side had gave out. The edge had been a punch to the man’s gut and the beer rolled splashed to ruin more of his clothes.

 

“Inspector, are you alright?”

 

“Dandy.”


	5. five missed phone calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the fifth day of christmas my loved ones sent to me, five missed phone calls, four sneaky pranks, three lost kids, two headache pills and they kept ganging up against me.

 

Twice.

 

Frisk left (Y/n) to talk to his voicemail twice.

 

That never happens.

 

(Y/n) stared at the her phone’s home screen, the beautiful shot she took of Ebott town when she climbed Mount Ebott, and photobombing were her newest additions to the family. Adamantine at the center of the picture, Frisk sat at his shoulders, flanking the familiar’s sides were Papyrus and Undyne who had to lift smaller monsters since they were too small for the frame, Sans and Alphys. Toriel and Asgore were kind enough to stand back and (Y/n) felt bad so she took a selfie with the two of them. When she locked her phone, pressing the button to open it again and check what time it is, along with the time, date and other notifications, on that background was the photo she took with the royalty.

 

It’s night time already, since Frisk didn’t pick up when she called after leaving Jameson to wither away in embarrassment, she head on to find the little girl in the picture and asked her questions. The reason why she knew the reported missing child is actually not missing is because she saw Frisk talking to her two days ago. Lo and behold, (Y/n) saw her playing in the same park across their motel.

 

After asking questions, getting the answers needed, comforting the child who is in the same room as her right now, in her motel room with no sight of the four people she brought along on this trip. “Damn it, Frisk.” She muttered underneath her breath and proceeded to call Sans. Sans, the ever lazy skeleton, but always taking her call on the first ring, unfortunately left her to his own voicemail. She then hoped for Papyrus to pick up on his own phone, but even that skeleton who always is great enough to please her had continued to supposedly speak on that voicemail.

 

Her last chance was Undyne.

 

Nada…

 

It’s best to think that this is the worst case scenario, she looked up to stare at the child who’s sleeping soundly on her bed. She took a deep intake of breath then sighed it out, (Y/n) pressed on her phone and lifted it against her ear.

 

“Princess?”

 

“Ada, search on anti-claus who eats on kids.”

 

“Princess, most anti-clauses eat kids. Narrow it down for me.”

 

(Y/n) rubbed her forehead with her free hand, remembering the conversation she had with the girl. “Ragged clothes with straw, she said. Uhh… they were a lot of kids kidnapped already, I got twenty kids and it’s three days til Christmas. In exception of one who escaped and is with me right now. Anyway, the girl said that this anti-claus never had a taste of flesh before and he’s readying for a feast.”

 

“Ragged clothes with straw, has a craving for children yet haven’t tasted. Aight, what else?”

 

“See if they have a taste for other monsters.”

 

“Other monsters?”

 

“Frisk didn’t answer on my second try, the three monsters under my care are in the same situation.”

 

“You lost them?”

 

“I didn’t lose them, it’s hard to lose two live skeletons and a shark woman in a town full of humans.”

 

“But you can’t find them.”

 

“Yes, I can’t find them. Just research now.”

 

“Roger that, Princess.”


End file.
